How Many Times Do I Have To Say No!
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Alexis rejects Chazz for a date numerous times. What will happen to Chazz's self confidence? What will happen if Alexis says yes?


**How Many Times Do I Have To Say No!**

Chapter 1: No Chazz!

Alexis had just woke up and was on her way to the Academy. When she got to class, she was happy because Chazz wasn't here. _Yes! Now I won't have to worry about Chazz asking me out again!_

"What are you so happy about?" Jaden asked noticing Alexis's goofy smile.

"Chazz isn't here today!" she cheered.

"So?"

"That means he won't be here to ask me out and I won't have to waste my time to reject him!"

Then they heard the door slam open. "Sorry I'm late!" a voice said. That voice was familiar to Alexis.

"Spoke too soon," Alexis said to herself.

"Sorry Lex," Jaden said holding back a laugh.

"Just let it out," Alexis said.

Jaden burst into laughter. "I'm sorry Lex," he said while laughing.

Alexis wasn't paying attention. She just wanted the day to end soon.

"Hey, Alexis," Chazz said sitting next to her.

"If you ask me that question, I guarantee you'll get slapped," Alexis said furiously.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be like that," Chazz said trying to turn her on. "Let me give you one little dinner."

"You asked for it." Alexis slapped Chazz. Hard. So hard, it left a pink hand print on his left cheek.

"I like 'em feisty," Chazz said licking his lips.

Jaden had to hold Alexis back before she totally killed Chazz.

"Dude, I suggest you get as far away from her, I can't hold her that long," Jaden warned.

Chazz ran all the way to the other side of the classroom.

"Thanks," Alexis said still glaring at Chazz.

"No problem," Jaden said as he sat back down.

When lunch finally came, Chazz sat next to Alexis.

"So Alexis--"

"If you ask me one more time, I swear--" Alexis started to yell.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Chazz whined.

"Don't you get tired of asking me that question even though you know the answer?"

"No, not really. And that's why I'm gonna ask again. Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Listen Chazz. I'm only going to say this once. NO GIRL DREAMS OF GOING OUT WITH YOU EVER! ESPECIALLY ME!!!!" Alexis screamed as she moved to a different table.

"Way to go Chazz," Syrus said.

"Yeah, real smooth," Jesse said smiling.

"Cut the sarcasm already. I already know," Chazz said getting cranky.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lex," Jaden said. He took his lunch and sat next to Alexis. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Alexis said trying to calm down.

"Ya know, that was kinda harsh, what you said to Chazz."

"I know but…he just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"He ticks me off too sometimes but I don't think I've ever screamed at him."

"I'm feeling guilty as it is, do you have to torture me like this?"

"Sorry. I was just pointing it out."

"You don't think he actually thinks that there's no girl out there for him, do you?"

"I think he's smart enough to know that."

"Good."

Chapter 2: It Was Out Of Guilt!

The two of them sat back down ant their original table.

"Where's Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"Bathroom," Syrus said.

"I don't think he's in the bathroom," Jesse said.

"What makes you say that?" Jaden asked.

"The fact that it's been about seven minutes since he left," Jesse said.

Everyone stared at Alexis.

"What?!" she said frustrated.

"I think what you said really hurt him," Jaden said.

"But you said that he was smart enough--"

"I know what I said. But something just popped into my head. Think about how smart Chazz really is."

"Oh, boy." Alexis jumped out of her seat to search for Chazz. "Chazz? Where are you?" She knocked on boy's bathroom but he wasn't in there. Then she tried the boy's locker room. Wasn't there either. Then she went to his dorm. "Chazz? Are you in there?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he said angrily.

"I wanted to apologize," Alexis said feeling extremely guilty.

Chazz opened the door and let her in.

"I'm sorry Chazz. I shouldn't have said that to you. It's just sometimes you get so--"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry too."

"You know that what I said wasn't true, right?"

"It is true. No girl wants to go out with me."

"That's not true."

"Name one person who wants to go out with me!" Chazz yelled.

Alexis looked at the floor.

"Exactly."

"Chazz, you can't think like that. I might not know anyone who wants to go out with you but I do know that there is at least one girl out there who wants to be with you."

"Prove it."

"Ya know what? I am gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna go out with you tonight so you can earn your self confidence back."

"Really?"

Alexis nodded.

"Thanks Alexis." Chazz hugged her.

"I'll see you tonight." she said as she left the room. Then she saw Jaden, Syrus and Jesse standing there.

"Please tell me you didn't hear our conversation," Alexis pleaded.

"Oh, we heard it alright," Syrus said.

"Here we go," Alexis muttered.

"Lex has got a date! Lex has got a date!" they all sang. "And it's with Chazz!" Jesse added.

"Shut up!" Alexis said. "I only did it because I felt guilty."

"Riiiiiight," Syrus said. They all laughed.

Chapter 3: The Prank

_I can't believe I said I would go out with Chazz. What's wrong with me?! He's the most annoying guy in this fucking Academy! Ugh!_, Alexis thought. Then out of the window of her dorm, she saw Chazz dancing and singing, "I've got the powa!"

_Oh dear god, it's getting worse_, Alexis thought. Then someone was calling her cell phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Alexis," Chazz said.

"What is it Chazz."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Ok. What's your favorite song?"

"Um, Every day by Rascal Flatts."

"Now, what's your favorite flower?"

"Chazz, if you keep asking unimportant questions then I'm gonna hang up this phone right now."

"These questions _are_ important. I want our date to be special."

"Special as in anything I want?"

"Anything."

_If I do this, I'll be able to laugh at this date. Hahaha! I'm so evil!_, Alexis thought. "Well, in that case, can I change my answers?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Ok, what's your favorite song?"

"The emo song."

Chazz was silent.

"Chazz, are you there?" Alexis asked trying really hard not to laugh.

"I'm here. Um, What's your favorite flower?"

"Flowers are for pussies."

"Um, uh, then what's your favorite object?"

"A pocket knife."

Chazz was silent again.

"Chazz?" Alexis heard a loud flop on the other end. "Chazz, did you faint?"

Nothing.

Alexis hung up the phone and laughed so hard that she started to cry.

Meanwhile, Chazz was on the floor twitching in shock. Then Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus walked into the dorm.

"Chazz?" Jaden said.

"Dude, are you ok?" Jesse asked.

"Guys, I think he's in shock," Syrus said.

"A-A-Alexis is g-g-gonna k-k-kill me," Chazz stuttered.

"Alexis is gonna kill you? What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

Chazz couldn't say anymore. He just continued to shake and twitch.

"Jess, you stay here with Chazz, Syrus and I will find Alexis and ask her what happened," Jaden said.

Jess nodded.

Jaden and Syrus searched for Alexis. They found her in her dorm.

Syrus knocked on the door. Alexis answered

"Hey guys," Alexis had said.

"What did you do to Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just made him faint is all."

"How?" Jaden asked.

"Well, he called me and started asking me a bunch of questions to make our 'date' perfect. So I told him my favorite color was black, my favorite song was the emo song, and that my favorite object was a pocket knife."

"What?!" they both screamed.

"Look, if I'm going on a date with Chazz, I might as well make it a fun one."

They all started laughing.

"Lex, you are so evil," Jaden said laughing.

"I know, that's what I love about me," Alexis said smiling.

"Well, we gotta go. Chazz is in shock and we're gonna go help him," Syrus said still laughing.

"Ok, don't tell Chazz."

"We won't," they said. Then they walked back to Chazz's dorm.

"Did you find out what Alexis did?" Jesse asked.

They nodded.

"What did she do?"

"Come here, it's a secret," Jaden said. He whispered the story to Jesse and he roared into laughter.

"Isn't she so evil?" Jaden said.

Jesse nodded not able to talk yet.

"Ok, I think I'm ok, now," Chazz said as he got up.

They all held back their laughs.

"Why do you guys have that look on your faces?" Chazz asked.

"No reason," Jaden said as they left.

"That was strange," Chazz said to himself.

Chapter 4: The Date

The next night, Alexis was dressed in all white and black. She was wearing a whit T-shirt with a black jacket over it, and black pants that had chains on them. She was wearing so much makeup it made her look pale. She had black eye shadow, mascara, lipstick and nail polish.

When she opened the door and saw Chazz, he jumped when he saw her.

"Hey, Chazz," Alexis said.

"Um, hi Alexis," Chazz said a little scared.

They walked to the emo restaurant where they played the emo station.

"Um, I got you a present," Chazz said as he handed her a small box.

"Aw, it's a pocket knife. And it's in my favorite color too," Alexis said holding back a laugh. "Thanks, Chazz."

Afterwards, Chazz walked Alexis back to her dorm.

"Thanks Chazz. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Chazz lied.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Chazz nodded. _There is no fucking way I'm going out with her again, _Chazz thought.

Chapter 5: I'm Free!

The next day, Alexis was sure that Chazz would never ask her out again. But just to be sure, she spied on him in the boy's locker room.

"So how was your date with Lex?" Jesse asked.

"It was so fucking scary! I felt like I was gonna die!" Chazz yelled.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Jaden said.

"Yes it was! There's no way I'm asking her out again!"

"Yes!" Alexis cheered. "I'm free, I'm free, I'm free at last!" she sang. Then she danced all the way to the cafeteria.

**THE END**


End file.
